dragon_ball_gt_and_affandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Myuu
Dr Myuu from Dragon Ball GT is the main antagonist of the Black Star dragon ball saga and secondary antagonist of both Baby and Super 17 Sagas. Personality Dr. Myuu is a super smart mad scientist whose goal in life was completion of the Total Galaxy Conquest Operation. He is also lewd and sly and that appeared clearly after his betrayal to Dr. Gero and having him killed by Super 17. Biography At age 740, Dr. Myuu found a parasite made by the Tuffes (that eventually became Baby) and was controlled by it. This parasite turned out to contain the Tuffle King's memories. After being taken over by this parasite, Dr.Myuu started to execute the Total Galaxy Conquest Operation. In the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, in order to execute his plan, Dr. Myuu creates many powerful androids, like General Rllido in order to gather the Black Star Dragon Balls to create what he believed was the Ultimate Life Form. He also created Cardinal Muchy Muchy as well as a Machin Mutant called Luud which he gave to the leader of the Luud Cult, Dolltaki whom he had hired.He also created Commander Nezi ,Natt, Ribet,Bizu and Giru who accompanied Goku, Pan and Trunks throughout the Saga When Goku, Trunks and pan arrive in Dr. Myuu's Planet, M-2 in the Baby Saga, Dr. Myuu sets a plan to turn them into the Ultimate Mutant Machine, but the three successfully defeat General Rillido and spoil the Doctor's plan. When trunks shows Baby to Goku and Pan, Doctor Myuu reacts in a way closer to craziness saying that lower lifeforms like Trunks shouldn't be allowed do look at such beautiful creation. Doctor Myuu later escapes believing that Baby had been destroyed, but unexpectedly Baby bursts out if the Doctor's body killing him, and It's revealed that baby was the true mastermind behind the Total Galaxy Conquest Operation. Later in the Super 17 Saga, Dr. Myuu joins forces with Dr. Gero in hell, and together they build a mutant duplicate of Android 17 who manages to take control over the original 17 and converge their powers to create a rift between Earth and Hell. The Doctors escape from Hell with mutant copy 17 and the two 17s fuse together becoming Super 17. Without telling Dr. Gero, Dr. Myuu had changed Super 17's Programming allowing him to have full control over Super 17, that's why 17 killed Dr. Gero in the middle of his fight with the Z Fighters(Dragon Team). Super 17 takes the upper hand in his fight with the Z Fighters even Super Saiyan 4 Goku, due to 17's absorption ability, making Dr. Myuu believe that he would be able to rule the entire universre.Android 18 suddenly appears and tries bringing 17 back to his senses. The Doctor couldn't stand what she was doing and in anger he ordered Super 17 to kill he and Goku with his ultimate atttack, putting his dignity and pride aside. Because of 18's efforts, and !7's dignity that made him refuse to be controlled again, he gains control over himself and aim the attack on Dr.Myuu and kills him instead killing Goku and 18.